


Wrong Button

by Mr_Ian_Idubbbz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Nude Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz/pseuds/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz
Summary: Max and Ian are talking on Snapchat, and Max sends a Snapchat meant for Ian and only Ian to his story...





	Wrong Button

Max had just gotten off his plane to Australia. He was back from visiting Ian in America. He was visiting because hadn't seen Ian in two whole months. 

Nothing special was going on over there No videos were being filmed, he just missed his overseas boyfriend, a lot.   
As soon as he took his phone off airplane mode, a flood of text messages came pouring in, all of them from Ian, asking him how his flight was or if the plane has wifi (which it didn't) and basically just cute overprotective boyfriend stuff.

He texts back "Just got off the plane and headed home now, miss u tho" Max was extremely jet lagged in an opposite way, because it was one AM in Australia, so that means it's noon in America. So Max is wide awake and Ian is too. 

Max texts him that he's about to make the 40-minute drive back home and that he won't be able to text him for the next 40 minutes. So Ian calls him.

40 minutes later Max is home, and not ready to take Ian off the line just yet. They had such a good time while he was up there. They talked and cuddled a lot, played video games (mostly Pokemon), but mostly they fucked. And Max missed that.

It sucks being deprived of your boyfriend's touch for months, then having to cram two months of sex into five to seven days. But this time would be easier because they stayed inside Ian's house all day. (Ian had no plans). Plus nobody really knew Max was in America. 

Max started to feel hot, not because it was summer in Australia, but because of the thought of Ian. 

He could feel his length growing and could see his bulge increasing in size in his sweatpants. Max wanted Ian but he also wanted to be a brat and not tell Ian what he wanted. Ian hated when Max did that. 

Max hung up the phone on Ian, but first, he told Ian to go on Snapchat. He took a picture of his bulge and sent it to him with no caption.

After a couple of minutes, Ian replied with a picture that looked to be the outline of his hard cock in his sweatpants, with the caption "Max princess, use your words"

Max loved when Ian disciplined him but he didn't like to play by the rules. He sent a picture of his upper half shirtless, his pants pulled down just enough so you could see his V line. His soft messy curls covering most of his face.

Ian saw this and chuckled. He shook his head and then sent a picture of just his V line, with the caption reading "What did I just tell you, princesses? Use. Your. Words." 

Max had to oblige. He sent Ian a picture of his hard on with the caption "I want you to make me cum Ian" 

At this point Max was so hot he could barely keep his eyes open. So that explains why he accidentally sent the snap meant for Ian and Ian only to his story, and unknowingly kept it up for much too long. 

 

When Max realized what he had done, it was too late. He looked at how many people had seen the snap, it was over 400, and most of them had screenshotted it. He and Ian were so fucked. 

Snapchats from Ian was flooding in telling him to "Look at your story!” or “Your dick is on Snapchat!” Max took it down immediately, but by now, he and Ian were probably trending on twitter, Keemstar had already made a video on it, Leafy is laughing at how Max’s nudes weren't even leaked. 

But Max wasn't worried about the internet seeing his cock, his mind was on the fact that he just outed himself, and Ian. 

His mind was racing and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He could just see the news articles, "Two big YouTubers (well one big YouTuber) are dating, and they're gay!" 

He was full of questions and concerns. Would this ruin his career or make it even more popular? How would he even begin to apologize to Ian? Ian. He called him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I took the Snapchat, down and, I'm, that's all I could do. I can't even begin to appoligi-" Ian cut him off.

"Max princess, it's ok. We're bound to be involved in quite a bit of controversy, and I've been in plenty of controversies so just follow my lead, ok baby?" 

Ian sounded so soft and calm. Max couldn't help but feel better. 

"Thank you, Ian." Max was picking at the skin around his nails, a nervous habit. 

"That doesn't mean you're not in trouble you little cumslut, get back on Snapchat and be more careful this time," 

Ian said that with more confidence than Max has ever had in his life. And with that, Ian hung up, leaving Max speechless. 

Max was nervous to even open the app again, but then again, after all this stress crammed into a matter of five minutes, he needed Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried today when I saw that people actually read my fic, so thank you so much to everyone who read it. Even if you hated it.  
> There will probably be fluff eventually.   
> Constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
